


When A Warrior Breaks...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodan chases away Leela's nightmares. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Warrior Breaks...

Leela had been miserable since finally getting away from the rats in her dreams, enough so that she had been left on Rodan's doorstep, her eyes were closed and she was clearly uncomfortable, even in sleep. She had woken with a frightened scream, all but falling off the doorstep, unable to hide her somewhat noticeable whimpers. The door flew open and Rodan appeared in the doorway looking in wide-eyed shock at Leela. Leela had whimpered and shrunk backwards, barely looking up. 

"I'm sorry."

The words were whispered, the girl's voice scratchy and somewhat broken.  
"For what?"

Rodan asked moving towards her.   
"I shouldn't be... here."  
"That’s correct…"

Rodan said nodding.

"You should be in my bed."

She added with a smile. Leela blushed slightly. 

"You still... want me? Even when I can't handle a simple rat... even if it was rather big?"  
Rodan rolled her eyes.

 

"Get yourself inside, get naked and get into bed you silly, silly girl…. Everyone has fears. I hate spiders it’s not something to be ashamed of."  
Leela rose slowly, barely hiding the wince even as she moved away to undress and climb into the bed, quietly praying that Rodan hadn't seen the scars covering her back... she didn't need to think too much about them. Rodan climbed in after her and lent over her cupping her head with her hands.

"Now then.... sex.... then more talk…."

She kissed Leela hard and passionately on the lips. Leela mewed softly, responding nervously. Rodan stroked a hand roughly but lovingly down Leela's body. Leela whimpered shyly.   
"Hush little one…"

 

Rodan purred kissing her forehead as her hand reached her waist. Leela mewed softly. Rodan smiled and began stroking Leela's inner thighs. Leela mewled weakly. Rodan kissed Leela as her fingers danced teasingly over her womanhood. Leela mewled again weakly. Rodan smiled and slid a finger into the warrior woman. Leela howled, clearly close. Rodan set a firm, hard pace. Leela soon howled and came apart, sighing softly as she curled into Rodan. The nightmares once more subdued.


End file.
